Ayano's life, Kazuma's regrets
by Scarlet Ammo 19
Summary: Ayano and Kazuma are having a serious fight that keeps them from each other for 2 weeks.Their next meeting finds Ayano dying and Kazuma regreting. Will he save her? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Happy New Year! So it is 2:20am..I am alone at my aunt's living room so I thought about writing an oneshot…Yeah dramatic! xD As usual haha So enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaze no Stigma**

* * *

" What do you mean Ayano is nowhere to be found?"Kazuma gasped as he suddenly stood up from his chair. The girl that was sitting on the other side of the table widened her eyes.

" Kazuma? Is everything ok? And who is this Ayano?" Kazuma just ignored the girl and rushed out of the restaurant.

"_Where are you ?" _

_*flashback*_

"_I just can't stand you anymore! Do not talk to me ever again! You perverted dog! " Ayano was furious…This time Kazuma had done it! They were supposed to meet up to investigate a few abduction incidents and Kazuma stood her up cuz he was out with some random hooker… He had spent the night with her and being wasted and exhausted (from you know what!) he really missed the day! So after Ayano found out about that she felt something breaking in her… _

" _What is your problem anyway? You are still a child..such things should not consider you!" He said as coldly as ever !He just couldn't stand her scenes anymore… It's not like they were together…right?..._

"_URGH! JUST GET LOST KAZUMA! LEAVE ME __Α__LONE!" Ayano locked herself in her room and cried her heart out….As for Kazuma, he also left…The two of them hadn't contacted each other for 2 weeks…_

_When Jugo called, he told Kazuma that Ayano had left for a mission ( who was supposed to be both for her and him) but haven't contacted them ever since..Obviously, she was still mad at Kazuma, so she didn't tell him about it and chose to go alone, ignoring the danger she'd set herself into!_

_*End of flashback*_

"Where the hell are you?" Kazuma was trying to catch her scent...He was running for hours when he finally got the scent of her….blood! His eyes widened and he rushed to the place he felt the scent getting stronger. It was an abandoned house….Nothing but ruins….It was dark….He kept walking trying to figure out where exactly she was… _"Damn…the closer I get the stronger the scent…Idiot…Where are you going all by yourself uh?...Do you want to get yourself ki-"_ But Kazuma didn't hae the time to finish…From behind the corner, a blood-soaked Ayano was crawling towards him..She was holding her stomach and her skin was pale…She was exhausted…

"AYANO!" He rushed to her side as he saw her falling…

"K-ka…zuma…" She gasped in pain once he grabbed her. She was flinching and wincing in pain..She was suffering…

"Ayano…What happened to you?...Who.." But Ayano wasn't responding…"Damn…" As he tried to take off her shirt to check on her injuries, he noticed a note the girl was holding with all her might. He took it and read: _"That's what you get for chosing to leave her alone…I hope you were having fun with your hookers..Watch as I revive your past…P.S. Even if she survives, I won't stop until I kill her with you as a viewer…" _Kazuma was lost for words but right now he had no time to think. Ayano was dying and he had to do something about it! When he tried to summon his wind powers to treat her wounds, he failed pathetically…Maybe he stopped her bleeding but her wounds where still there! All of them. Ayano opened her eyes a bit and said:

"Don't…waste your…time… It won't do…He…He wounded me with magic…*cough* " Kazuma's eyes widened in fear…If his powers weren't working then that meant that Ayano would die!

" Come on! I'll take you to a hospital! " Kazuma picked her up bridal style and flew for one. During the flight, Kazuma was staring down at her pale face. He could see pain written all over it. _  
"What happened to you?...Damn! If only i…." _Kazuma finally reached for a hospital. While Ayano was undergoing a surgery, he was sitting on the waiting room trying to figure out whose doing was that! He was mad…Firstly with whoever dared to touch Ayano and secondly with himself who had chosen to act immature and leave her be…. After some hours the doctor came out.

" How is she?" He asked.

The doctor looked at Kazuma with disappointment…

"Well…*sighs* The girl was injured pretty badly…her bleeding was already stopped but her wounds do not heal!...We'll keep her under watch…" Kazuma lowered his head.

"Can i?"

"Yes…but only for a little..She needs rest! "

Kazuma walked into Ayano's was still breathing heavily. Now that he took a better look at her he noticed. She had cuts and bruises all over her body. She was pale and cold. She looked drained…He walked and sat beside her.

"Damn it….Why….Why did it have to be like this…?I am such a jackass…Even though I know she is in love with me I made fun of her and hurt her…if I haven't been so stupid , I would have been with her and none of this would have happened!" he then took a look at the note. " Who on earth is that?...I cannot understand is energy nor feel him anywhere around this city…Whatever! Once I find him I will teach him a thing or two!..." He turned and looked at Ayano.. She was moaning in pain from time to time. Then she started sleeptalking ( a/n YES! My favourite scenes xD gomen! )

" Kazuma…why?...don't…hurt…me…stop…why..are you trying….to kill….me…" He snapped! The only person that ever made her feel safe and had promised to protect her was the one who was npw hurting her..even in her dreams…He couldn't stand it…he really hated himself for that.. He leaned closer to her and kissed her forehead..

I'm sorry Ayano..I swear I will never let anything like that happen to you! I will always prot-" A sharp pain pierced his chest. Wasn't that the same promise he had made to Tsui Ling?/And later to Ayano?...But what had he accomplished? ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! Just a dead Tsui Ling and a hurt Ayano…

"No…this time….it has…to work…You are going to be my wife, after all….Baka…"

* * *

OKAYYYY ! so I think I will go on with this story..If you want more just say so in your reviews!

And i know it is random! i only wanted some drama... xD

Stay tuned LovezZz

xxOOxx


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey there sweeties ^^ I'm sorry I took too long to update! I was kinda busy and down with a flu -.- Yeap..! xD Well enjoy! ^^

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaze no Stigma**

It's already been 2 days since Ayano's been admitted to the hospital. Her situation was showing no signs of improvement and Kazuma couldn't help but blame himself. He hadn't left her side at all while Jugo and the rest were working on finding the one responsible for Ayano's condition. Even though he could have found the guy with his wind abilities, he couldn't bear to leave her in her pain. He wanted to be there when she'd wake up..If she ever wakes up at all. At the thought of this last line, a sharp pain pierced through his chest. _" *sighs* I just had to be so immature, uh?.. Knowing you had a crush on me I'd always make you feel uncomfortable and hurt you.. I just didn't think you'd ever be serious about it… The way your eyes looked at me the moment I found you,mad eme realize that you were really hurt…It had nothing to do with a spoiled child who didn't get her favourite toy. On the contrary, you seemed…disappointed. Damn… I…" _ When he heard a long sigh, he snapped and took a look at Ayano. She had opened her eyes and breathing heavily, her eyes were glittery. _" Maybe she had a bad dream or something?" _ he thought. He leaned closer, taking her hand to his and with his free one he pushed a few strands of hair off her face. She was sweating and her breathing was creating a thin layer of steam on the inside of her oxygen mask. She looked so broken, so drained. Her cheeks were no longer rosy and her skin was cold and pale. Kazuma clenched her hand. She kept on staring at him and blinking weakly. It was more than obvious the fact the she was trying really hard to keep them opened.

" Ayano, you don't have to push yourself. Why don't you go back to sleep?" Ayano shook her head, nodding "no" and then took her other hand and took off her mask. Kazuma tried to stop her but she just kept doing so.

" Don't take it o-"

" K-ka..zuma…why… did you come…for me? " His eyes widened. He didn't expect such a question. _" What does she mean why? WHY? I WAS WORRIED!...I was –" _ then he noticed. It didn't really matter whether he was worried or not. He wasn't there when she got hurt and that's what matters. He wasn't there….. He wasn't….

Ayano turned her face on the opposite side of him and closed her eyes while sighing.

" Ayano i- "

"He told me one things or two….about how your life was before you became a wind user and before Tsui Ling died…" A long pause followed, finally to be broken by Kazuma.

" Ayano..? Who was it and what did he tell you?" he asked calmly. In reality, all he wanted was for Ayano to spit everything that bastard told her and his identity as well so that he'd got and beat the crap out of him! BUT he didn't want to push her or make her feel uncomfortable, so he kept his cool. Ayano swallowed before she continued:

" He said that while you lived in our home, you've been put through hell. Uncle Genma, was the one who threw you away like some piece of trash… You've been humiliated and then you were asked to go on with your life like nothing happened, like you were never a Kannagi member, all by yourself. " A tear rolled down her face. Kazuma used his finger to wipe it away. His look had now softened and was intently listening to whatever she wanted to say.

" What else did he tell you?..." his voice still calm and kind.

" Tsui Ling took you in…She gave you a place to live and food to eat..She also gave you..a heart… And you had hopes of living a normal life..with a woman who loved you and so did you…she made you smile… " More tears started falling from her eyes. _" Wai- what? What is she?"_

" Look Ayano, I already told you that Tsui Ling is dead and i-"

"I'm sorry…"

" Uh..?" _" Why is she apologizing?" _ She then started sobbing more and more. She put her arms on her eyes to wipe her tears, but they just didn't seem to dry…

" I'm sorry…..I'm sorry…..I'm sorry….. I am….He was right..I am a horrible person!."

"_What? The bastard told her that she is horrible? WHAT DOES HE KNOW?... -.- once I lay my hands on him he's dead….." _

Kazuma then leaned closer and took her hands from her face, exposing her red cheeks whereas, she , as a reflex, turned her face on the other direction so that she wouldn't face him. Having put her hands on her sides, he sat next to her, on the bed, with his one hand supporting his body ad his other one taking her chin in and slowly turning it, so that she would now be facing him. His touch was gentle and warm. She could but only melt at it. He looked at her with a confused yet soft look.

" Ayano, why are you apologizing?..." She looked at eyes were filled with pain…

"You…" She raised her hand and reached for his chest. " You…had you heart ripped off, twice. Once when you were thrown out and once when the woman you loved more than anything, died…." She tightened her grip . " I..without knowing anything, I kept on calling you all those bad things, telling how you are insensitive and inconsiderate…How you were unable to create bonds and trust people?... I also tried to play the mature one… I'm such a useless person… Please forgive-" She suddenly stopped as she felt another hand on hers.

" _Stop…" _It was really low but she could have sworn she heard it. "Stop….STOP!" she flinched as he tightened his grip. He hit his other hand on the bed and moved his face close to hers.

" Stop this Ayano! I don't know who put this crap in your mind but you better not go on with this way of thinking! Yes, I was hurt, yes I was broken and yes I'm still missing Tsui Ling but this has nothing to do with you! By no means have you ever hurt me. As a matter of fact, it's quite the opposite…" He felt a small blush forming on his face so he pulled back and rolled his eyes around the room. " You…and Ren…taught me how to trust again. How to love and how to have faith in both me and the others. You taught me that strength doesn't mean being alone but being able to let others watch your back… You…Gave me a heart…So please….don't go calling yourself horrible or whatever..You're nothing like that…"

" Kazuma… do you mean that?..." He turned and looked at her, then leaned closer and kissed her. She didn't expect that, so when he touched her lips she tried to pull back but he didn't let her. Instead, he held her face steady so that he wouldn't hurt her….His lips were gentle, soft and..another feeling that she couldn't explain..After a while the kiss became more passionate. She couldn't do anything but open her mouth and allow his tongue explore her inners. She just couldn't resist him… Kazuma broke the kiss first, pulled back and used his thumb to caress her cheek. He then quickly glanced through the window. His face changed expression,. something that scared Ayano a lot.

" K-Kazuma.. are you allright?" She asked hesitantly. He kissed her forehead and said:

" I'm going now… I won't take long, I promise.. You rest.."

"K-Kay.." He smiled and then left.

When he walked outside the hospital, he followed the scent he got earlier. He had to fly for a while when he finally met him..

" Took you long enough to notice…."

_**Cliffie I know! I'll go on with this story a bit more=] **_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Revieww ^^ **_

_**Stay tuned LovezZz**_

_**xxOOxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Don't forget to check my profile for the updating schedule. Thank you.. Enjoy ^_^

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaze no Stigmas life**

" So it's you…I should have known…Tch… Why? " Kazuma could barely keep composure of himself. The man that once took his first love away, was now back to take Ayano, too. Bernhardt.

" Is that how you greet your ol'pal Kazuma?. And I arrived here so happy that we'd meet again.. " He said sarcastically while smirking. Kazuma gritted his teeth.

" What are you doing here, Bernhardt? Ran out of game ideas?"

" No… Thankfully, I never fail to find people to mess with. I just thought that you were more interested…*evil smile* … Although I have to admit. When I first heard that you got another girlfriend I didn't really care. I assumed that she'd be one of those hookers you're hanging out with but when I saw her…. She looked so innocent and vulnerable..It made me wanna break her! " Before he was able to continue with this little speech of his, a few blades of wind brushed his shoulders and legs. Kazuma was now furious. His eyes red and his wind pure dark.

" You…. How dare you drag her into this?She has nothing to do with what you and me have and yet you…" He strted trembling… " What the hell did you do to her? Those wounds…She said you used magic..I also noticed, your energy is different…" Bernhardt, who easily dodged Kazuma's hits, grinned devilish.

" Well, I didn't really have to do much… I only pointed out how useless and troublesome she was… heh…Looks like she was too wea-"

" She is just a kid!" He screamed as he threw himself towards him. Bernhardt, who was caught off guard was going to die by Kazuma's wind when he threatened :

" Touch me and she's dead!" Kazuma froze at his place. " One snap of my fingers and your beloved young lady will bleed to death…" Kazuma took a deep breath and took a few steps behind. He lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes.

" What do you want?..." Bernhardt looked with curiosity written all over his face.

" To save her..What do you want me to do in exchange..? " he was surprised. He was his enemy and yet he was ready to give in so easily? No Bernhardt just couldn't allow that.

" Fine, I will let her live… You are no fun at all, ol'pal…" And so he disappeared. _" Thank you Kazuma..You just gave me a more fun idea… *evil grin* " _

" Tch…was he trying to play with me? Damn it…" The sound of his ringing cell shook him off his thinking. As soon as he heard the voice that was hanging on the other side of the line his heart started pouting uncontrollably. Not out of happiness, but out of horror.

" Kazuma…*sniff* Ayano…Ayano is…" Jugo was about to finish his words but Kazuma got so scared that quickly closed the phone and rushed back to the hospital. _" Damn him! He better not have done anything to her…Or else this time for sure…I will kill him!" _ After a while he arrived in the hospital and without paying attention to anyone he broke into Ayano's room, only to find her sitting there, all dressed and happy. He immediately stopped and stared at her. Ayano was startled in the beginning but as she tried to stand up, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a tight embrace. She could hear his heart thumbing, she could feel his body becoming hotter and hotter. She could feel his breath I her neck as he sniffed deep into it along with her hair. He face had now turned a crimson red as she noticed what was going on.

" I…I thought I lost you…When Jugo called…I thought he called to tell me you were dead…"

She hesitantly raised her arms and returned Kazuma's embrace. She took a good grip of his jacket as she buried her face into his chest.

" K-Kazuma…How can I die, baka?...Now that we can finally be together…How-" His lips sealed hers. They both entangled into a passionate kiss, that was signing the beginning of a new life together. A few coughs though, ruined the moment. Ayano pulled back and kicked Kazuma as a reflex.

" Heyy what was that for?"

" BAKA! KAZUMAAAAAA..ENRAIHA!" Ren and Jugo stood there laughing at their loving family.

* * *

" K-K-Kazumaaaa w-what are you doin h-here? I'M CHANGING YOU PERVERT!" she screamed as Kazuma has just burst into her room from her window. " Easy princess, it's not like you got something I haven't already seen, right?" He answered in a playful way, trying to tease her as always. " And, oh, it doesn't seem to annoy you anyway, since you don't bother to get dressed. And is that a new pair of underwear you got?" in a flash he was behind her, with his head in the back of her neck. " You know I love lace…." Her face flushed red as she could feel his hot breath against her cold skin.

" BAAAKAA!" She shouted as she pushed him and locked herself in the bathroom. Kazuma then laughed and continued:

" Calm down Ayano..I only came here to check on you. Has anything weird occurred lately?" Ayano took a deep breath. The truth is that since she left the hospital, her chest had been hurting unbearably and she was coughing and such. But she didn't want to let them know. She didn't want to them to worry.

" I'm fine you jerk! Now leave before I cut-" A crazy cough, cut her off her talking. _" Damn.." _she thought _" not now…! " _

Kazuma listening to her murmuring and coughing got worried and walked to the door to open it but it was locked.

" Ayano, are you alright in there? Let me in. " Ayano just kept coughing till she felt a hot liquid trying to get out of her mouth. _" blood?" _ She quickly opened the faucet and let her hand underneath it to wash the blood away. _" I can't tell him… he'll get all worried…" _In the meantime, Kazuma was still trying to get in.

" K-Kazuma, I'm fine, really! I just..I just thought to take a shower that's all. Is there something else you wanted?" She asked trying to get rid of him. However, Kazuma found her suspicious, as he could smell her blood and also hadn't come out to kill him yet but he decided to keep quite for the time being.

" We have a mission… I'll be waiting for you at Jugo's. " he stated.

" Uhm. Ok. I'll be there once I'm done showering." She said and she let the water run a little bit more till she heard him leaving her room.

" Finally, it is hard to get rid of his guy." She said to herself as she closed the faucet and took a random look at herself. Her eyes widened and her clothes fell from her hands.

" What…Why do I look so…pale?...Could it be because I haven't been sleeping well?...Damn it.."

* * *

Kazuma was into Jugo's room along with Ren, waiting for both Jugo and Ayano. As he took a loot at his little brother, he noticed that he wasn't as cheerful as always. He had a worried look all over his face. Kazuma then patted his head and said in a calm and kind manner:

" Someone's not as cheerful as always uh? " Ren snapped and turned his face to his brother.

" it's nee-sa… …." He hesitated before he continued. Kazuma was staring at him waiting for his response.

" Maybe she shouldn't come with us tonight…Wouldn't it be better if we go alone?" He tried to lie but he wasn't pretty convincing. At least not to his older brother.

" Why? What's going on? Did you and Ayano had a fight? Is that why she was acting weird before?" The little boy's eyes widened. He then fell on his brother and grabbed his jacket.

" What do you mean weird? She was okay, right? She was fine, ne?" Kazuma put his hands on his bother's.

" Ren, what's wrong?" He loosened his grip and turned his head to the other side.

" Since we left the hospital, she hasn't been leaving her room very often. She sayd she's tired and she sleeps all the time. She always coughs and staggers when she walks… I'm getting worried…And you know how she is…Stubborn and proud. Even if she wasn't feeling good she wouldn't let us know." Kazuma sighed. _" So there __**was **__something wrong .Well she better be prepared cuz once she gets here imam ask her a few questions." _Kazuma took a look at his little brother. He looked so cute when he was worried over Ayano. He patted him on his head again and told him to be calm. Ren nodded and waited along with his bro for the rest of the team to come.

" So everything is going according to my plan… Watch, Kazuma…Watch as I take your new heart little by little.."

_**Yayy! So did you like that? Just review for more ^_^**_

_**Stay Tuned LovezZz**_

_**xxOOxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : **Heyy lovez! I am sorry for the updates.. I just have a few issues to cope with and my mind is not so focused on fanfic.. =] * bows * Anyway, thank you for your support, means the world to me! I really hope I can make it in time with my updates =] I love you guys and, I know exactly how you feel since, I , too spend my time reading fanfics but I really can't do anything to help … =] Anyway, on with the story!

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kaze no Stigma**

" Oh God, this took like, forever.." Ayano mumbled as she reached for the meeting room. Honestly speaking, the distance between there and her room wasn't _that _long. It's just that at her current condition even standing was taking it's toll on her. She took a deep breath before she opened the door only to feel 3 pair of eyes piercing through her very soul. She gulped and walked in, trying to put on her indifferent face, if she even had any. We all know how impulse and a bad liar she was and as a matter of fact she was dying to tell them. She was just…you know…being stubborn. She also didn't want to worry Kazuma any more than she already had. Cuz Ayano knew… Something has been bothering him since the day they left the hospital and that was more than enough to make her feel like a hindrance. _" Won't he ever find peace "_ ,or _" Maybe I should just let him go somewhere far from youmas and enemies to start anew.." , _ were the things that kept on going round and round in her mind. She left a sigh and walked in, taking her seat beside Kazuma. Dead silence was filing the room, till Jugo coughed and got ready to say something only to be interrupted by Kazuma.

" So.. I have a n-"

" Ayano, is there something you wanna tell me?" He turned to her side and stared at her. In the meantime, she was clutching her skirt, as she was feeling extremely uncomfortable. Kazuma knew! He was going to kill her because she kept it from him.. What was she going to do?... She turned her face on the other side and gave the worst answer ever.

" W-w-what d-d-do you m-mean, Ka- " He then grabbed her arm, abruptly, and pulled her so that she'd face him. She flinched when her eyes met his. His emotions were a mix of despair, fear, anger, fury yet they hid something soft and warm.

" Don't play dumb with me! I know that you haven't been well, since the day we left the hospital! Why didn't you say anything?! Ren said that you have been coughing and that you can barely keep balance when walking.. And, for Heaven's name look at you! So pale and drained… What is wrong Ayano? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG?"

Everyone just kept staring at Kazuma. He was growling and if someone could take a better look they would probably see the fumes escaping his mouth..Yeah, he was _this _mad. It was the second time, Ayano saw Kazuma in such a state. And no, she didn't like it at all, though she was happy he let it out from time to time. Tears were threatening to leave her eyes, but she kept them in. However, once Kazuma quite down a bit, he noticed that she was shivering as well as her really thin arm. _" She got thinner…" _he thought, and a wave of sadness and regret took over him. He then stood up and carried her bridal-style. Of course she tried to break free from his grip but was taken aback by Kazuma's reaction:

" Please…only for this once…" His voice sounded so..shattering. So she kept quite and let him lead her. After a while, they reached her room. Kazuma walked in, and put her on her bed, on a sitting position. He turned back to close the door and then walked back to her. He knelt before her and started unbuttoning her uniform. She tried to protest but when he looked at her she stopped. His eyes were begging for her to stay still. And so she did, while he was undressing her, eventually to leave her in her underwear. He took a look at her half naked body. A slight blush was painted across her face but she was too worried to pay any attention to it. The way Kazuma looked like at that moment… He had his head down, his bangs covering his eyes.

"…_orry….rry…Sorry…." _She heard a few mumblings but couldn't really make them out. When she tried to get closer to him and ask him if he was ok, suddenly he put his head on her shoulder and let his arms slid on the floor. Okay, now she was more than worried. She was terrified. What was going on with the all cool and cold Kazuma Yagami? He seemed so fragile and broken… She was about to speak but she was cut off by him.

" I'm sorry …." Her eyes widened. " Wh- "

" I'm sorry I let this happen to you…Even though I said I'd protect you, here you are, looking like this…Your bones are sketching under your skin, your colour is now pale and your eyes look so lifeless… You are dying, Ayano..And there is nothing I can do… I'm just so useless…I couldn't even protect the woman I love..Just like what happened with Tsui Ling…All I can do is st-"

_SLAP! _

The deafening sound of Ayano's hand hitting Kazuma's cheek, felt as if it spread all throughout the Kannagi Residence. At the realization of her act, Ayano gasped whereas Kazuma with his eyes wide open lift his hand and put it on his cheek that still stung from the slap. Kazuma stood up and walked towards the door.

" Get dressed…You must be cold…" and so he left her room. Ayano on the other hand was in shock. After a few seconds she whispered:

" I knew it… I am just a hindrance….." _" Guess there's no other way, now, is it?..." _ Ayano stood up, got dressed and went to her father.

" Hey Ayano did you have a fight with Kazuma? He came to me and asked for a few days off… Is ev-"

" I wanna leave.." Jugo's eyes widened.

" What do –"

" Dad, please…I wanna leave Japan for a while…_" or forever…depends on how much I will live.." _ I… need some time off my life… Please…" Her father noticed that his daughter was one step before emotional breakdown. All he could do was listen to her request and allow her go on a trip to a place where no one reaches her, to finally have some peace of mind. He put his cup down and said:

" Alright. I understand… I will arrange everything for you so you can go and rest. I will have servants do the packaging… " Ayano gave a slight smile to her father and he whispered to her:

" _Please be okay…" _

Kazuma was walking down the city. Still thinking about the previous incident. _" Damn…I can never face her again… How could I tell her in the face that she's dying and that I can't help her?..Of course she is disappointed… I let her down..I broke my promise…I hurt her…again… " _he chuckled and kept walking and thinking of how miserable he was.. Yeah, I know, this is so not like him but well, he was reliving Tsui Ling's situation but with Ayano… He was emotionally beat.

Meanwhile, Ayano was getting in the limo ready to head for the Airport.

" I'll miss you nee-sa..Please be careful and always call me, ne?" Ren was hugging Ayano as if he wouldn't see her again. He wanted to cry but he tried to keep his cool, though his hug conveyed exactly what he was feeling and thinking.

" Are you sure you don't want Yukari and Nanase to see you off? Or Kazuma?" When she heard _his _name she winced. _" Kazuma…Finally…You can live without worrying anymore about stupid people like me.. " _She gave a sad smile and said:

" No.. it's fine… I don't want them to know.. Especially Kazuma.. Oh and if he asks how I am tell him I'm fine, ne? " She winked and hugged her father, then closed the door and left, throwing a final glance at her home and her family…_that she might never see again… _

It was now dark outside. Kazuma had drunk a couple of beers that caused him to fall into a deep slumber.

" _Kazuma…." Ayano's voice was trembling and could barely be heard. There she was , laying in a bed of flowers wearing a white gown, all pale and drained. " Kazuma… why did you leave me?..." Then suddenly Ayano's image switched to Tsui Ling's and vice versa. " Why did you let me die?... Why…." _

_Then random flashbacks of Ayano started flashing through his mind:_

" _Kazuma, you jerk, snap out of it! You aren't so weak as to be eaten away by your own misery"_

" _You inconsiderate jerk! You aren't such a loser..! "_

" _Kazuma… I know you always do everything to protect me….so don't worry.."_

" _I'm sorry I never noticed how empty you were…" _

_He stretched his arm to catch her but everything went black. He couldn't see or feel anything. He was numb. Lastly, he heard a familiar voice :_

"_I knew it… I am just a hindrance….." _

" _I wanna leave.."_

"… _if he asks how I am tell him I'm fine, ne? " _

_And Ayano's image broke into million pieces as if it was a piece of mirror.._

Kazuma woke up in sweat. His head was killing him and his heart was beating really fast. It took him a while to realize what exactly had happened: The real reason why Ayano had slapped him was because he gave up without a fight.. And also… Wait… Was she going to leave?... No… this can't happen… She can't leave him too… He has to go to her.. He has to make everything clear! He got up and got dressed, rushing out of his hotel room to go back to Ayano..

"Please Ayano… Please forgive me…." He mumbled while running.. He could have flew there but he was too shocked he actually forgot. When he finally reached her room surprise took over him.

" _Why isn't she here?" _he took a look at his watch: 4am "_...Where could she be at this time?..." _ He was about to enter her room when he heard footsteps. Thinking it was her, he quickly took off towards the direction the footsteps were coming from. To his surprise, that wasn't Ayano but her father Jugo. He was taking strolls all over the Kannagi residence. His daughter had just left and he, too, knew very well that he might never see her again. When he noticed Kazuma he turned to face him. Kazuma took a step forward.

" Jugo…"

" I'm sorry.." he replied.

Kazuma's world was now shattered to pieces. This was all? That is how it was going to end? Was she really gone?...

_**That's all ! **_

_**Stay tuned LovezZz**_

_**Andd don't forget to reviewww :3**_

_**xxOOxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ** yayyyy! Thank you for reviweinggg guys :3 I'm sooo happy you enjoy m writing! AND _**kelisanimefreakmitchell**_ thank you so much for the encouraging pm! Nooo you haven't wasted my time and YES I'm more than glad you enjoy my reading!

ALSO! I wanna thank _**animecrazylover4ever **_ who is always so supportive and understanding and _**ofc **_ all of you who favourite, follow and review my fanfic story =]

Don't forget to check out _**kazenostigmafan4ever **_ and her fanfic story _**The Maze**_ ! She is like my little sister and even though she is a lot younger, I am extremely jealous of her writing skills =3

**IMPORTANT: ** I know this is my fanfic and that I write however I want, but I just felt like I had to ask you guys so here it is: Do you want a happy ending or a sad ending?... I already have something in mind though I'd love to hear your opinion as well cuz I wouldn't want to disappoint you =]

Thank you all again! On with the story :3

Kazuma took a step back. He took a look at Jugo and then he turned his gaze to his hands as he stretched them out right in front of him. _" Eventually..I…I…couldn't do anything that was of help to her… Of course she left…" _ Jugo noticed that Kazuma, too, just like Ayano, was about to break..Or maybe he was already broken!?...Kazuma felt a hand on his shoulder that made him jolt.

" Kazuma… she just needed some time off. She needed to calm down a bit.. That's all.." he said not being sure whether he should tell Kazuma or not about the true reason his daughter was gone. Of course, she hadn't told him but he , as her father, knew her better than anyone. Kazuma stared back at his hand, clenched his fist and then he left. He was walking and thinking at the same time when he finally reached Ayano's room. He opened her window door and entered, wanting to "feel" her a bit. The gap her absence was creating was, literally, unbearable. He took a slow and full glance of her belongings. Everything had her scent and touch on them. As he was slowly scanning what she had left behind, his eyes fell on something white, that was resting on her desk. A knot formed in his throat. The whole thing was telling him exactly what that was. The girl leaving, the boy sad, and the letter explaining how she still loved him but had to leave…He walked towards it and picked it up. He started reading.

" _Dear Kazuma,_

_I know, that by the moment you'll be reading this, hopefully, I'll be far, far away. Don't be sad. I just_

_needed some vacation, that's all. Uhm, please make sure you take care of Nanase and Yukari. Those two always get in trouble. And Ren, cuz he is not used to me not being around, so please keep him company… Oh and don't get too wasted when you go out… teehee… Oh, and my dad… He needs to cope with me leaving.. yeah…_

_uhm…. i..i guess that's all…. Bye.. =] _

_Ayano… "_

Kazuma's hands were now trembling. Though, the letter was _this_ short, he knew that there were so many things she wanted to tell him but didn't because she didn't want to hurt him or burden him further. He chuckled at her failed attempt to hide from him. He was older and knew her better. He started laughing hysterically then he slowed down and a few silent tears were now steaming down his face. The thought of her forced smile before she left, the thought of her playing the strong one so that the people around her wouldn't suffer, was killing him right to the bone. His eyes widened and he clenched the letter and turned behind him.

*chuckles*

A blade of wind launched itself towards Bernhardt, which he easily dodged. Kazuma left her room and flew outside where his all time enemy was waiting for him.

"You…." He growled.. " You are the one to blame for this! " He shouted as he kept on launching attacks towards him. Bernhardt, on the other side, was actually enjoying himself, seeing Kazuma sinking in despair. Of course it wasn't enough for him…

" Me?... Am I to blame that your girlfriend left to die alone in some other place? Am I to blame for your weakness and inability to protect the woman you claim to love? Wake up, Kazuma! The reason why Ayano left you, is because she felt as if she was burdening you and causing you pain! She left because she didn't want you to wither with her…She decided to take on her pain all alone because she loves you and she doesn't want you to go through the same thing as when with Tsui Ling! How is any of this my fault? I am not the one who dates her…right? * evil laugh * "

" SHUT U-" Kazuma stopped. It was then that realization hit him. As much as he hated Bernhardt, he was right. He might have been the one who hurt his girlfriend but Kazuma was the one who had to stay by her side and along with her, thing of a solution. Instead, all he did was whine about how useless and helpless he was…. No he didn't like it.. He was the one who sent her away..

" So?...You understand now? No matter how long you blame me or Ayano or God knows who else, you, yourself have brought everything to your loved ones. Because you are hopeless, Kazuma, because you always choose to bear stuff on your own and not trust the people around you….But, who am I to talk? I only want to make you suffer…."

And so he launched an attack towards Kazuma. He raised a wind wall to protect himself and then attacked back.

" Bernhardt! Stop this…! What is the point of you killing her anyway?! "

" I enjoy watching you suffer. That's all…And now that she left you, is getting more and more fun..."

" You are sick!"

" Maybe I am… * evil laugh * But one thing is for sure…Don't think that because she left she is also safe…She has something I want…And I'm pretty sure you know what that is…." Kazuma's eyes widened.

" Don' .Dare." And a swirl of black wind surrounded him.

" And what can you do? You don't even know where she is…. "

" True…But I know YOU are HERE and I can make sure you never reach her! " Kazuma said as he flew up and started summoning his contractor abilities. Bernhardt laughed.

" Tch, tch, and I thought you were a clever one Kazuma Yagami. I might be here…But I am not alone…You haven't forgotten about my precious comrade, have you? You were in love with her after all…." Kazuma stopped. Everything froze. He did think that there is always the chance for Bernhardt to kill Ayano with a flick of his fingers though he still needs her but the fact that he would use Lapis to kill her never got through his mind, among all this confusion.

" YOU…SON OF A B-"

" * evil laugh* Kazuma, Kazuma…. You sure you have time to consume yourself on me?...Lapis is already in her move… * continuous laughing * " Bernhardt disappeared and Kazuma rushed to Ren's room. He had to know where Ayano was.

" _I will save you…. Even if it's the last thing I do, I will save you Ayano…" _

_**This is it you guys… Sorry it is short…**_

_**I'll try writing more next time :3**_

_**Stay tuned LovezZz**_

_**xxOOxx**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaze no Stigma!**

"Damn it! Why did it have to be a flight delay at a time like this?..._If by any chance Kazuma drops by my house I'm doomed…._" Ayano thought as she took a look at the flight board. She left a sigh and a small cough and sat down a bench. Unfortunately, after a while, her coughs grew more frequent and louder that she felt she was choking. People had started staring at her and asking if she was ok.. The last thing she wanted was to cause a commotion.

" _Urgh..this won't do.. I better *cough* go*cough* to the restroom.*cough…cough* " _She took her luggage and headed for the restroom. She entered and walked towards the mirror and faucet. She took a close look at her reflection. _" What?...I already look like that?..." _She raised her hand and put it on the mirror. _" How did you end up like this?"_ Before she was able to think of anything else, her coughing started again making her vomit a large amount of blood. Seeing how much blood she had just threw up, she felt dizzy and fell to her knees.

" It was about time! You might as well die right now… You're lucky Bernhardt wants you alive. For the time being." Lapis came from the behind. Ayano wondered why she couldn't sense her presence but then again, judging by her current condition, she found it normal. She then tried to pick herself up but when an arm grabbed her, she couldn't help but give in. The last thing she saw was Lapis whispering something to her. Then everything went black.

Kazuma was cursing under his breath while rushing to the airport. Thank God Ren wasn't hard to persuade to speak. However, he was still worried he might not be able to get to her in time. When he reached the airport and entered , the first thing he did was to try and locate Ayano. He couldn't sense her anywhere. He started walking more and more towards the benches, he noticed a familiar scent getting stronger. His eyes snapped open: _" Ayano's blood!"_ He pushed his way through the crowd towards the women restroom. Ignoring the screams and shouts from the security, he kicked the door opened freezing in place. Into the sink and from it's edge to the floor, blood was filling the place and dripping. _" That's a..lot of blood.. No! Ayano! No…." _ A familiar voice made him jolt.

" Well, well Kazuma…Too bad for you, that my Lapis was faster…" Kazuma then tried to attack but quickly stopped when Bernhardt told him the one thing he had wanted to be a lie:

" She is dead Kazuma… I killed her. I killed her to obtain Enraiha….It's over. " Kazuma felt anger rising then a strong wave of sadness took its place.

" You're lying! She can't be…She is not… She…. She just CAN'T! " Kazuma thre him a lot of blades but Bernhardt dodged all of them.

" IF YOU DO HAVE ENRAIHA THEN SHOW ME! SUMMON IT!" And so he did. He raised his hand and summoned the legendary sword leaving a devastated Kazuma staring at the complete niothingness…

"you…..you….YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME! HOW COULD YOUUUU! WHY HER? WHY AGAIN?WHYYY? DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU TO HELLL! "

Kazuma's attacks were following one another, with no special target. He just wanted to let this anger out. He couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't stand his heart being torn once again… No…. Now there was no Ayano to bring him back to his senses…. There was no "home" to go back to. He was going to let his darkness devour him…And that would make it easy for Bernhardt to capture him. As a matter of fact he had him right where he wanted him.

"Come! Kazuma! Come to me and work under the same wrath as I do…Let's build a new world together…A world full of darkness and pain….Come…" Kazuma then took a look at him… And just walked towards him… And so Bernhardt slipped his hand on Kazuma's back and disappeared.

Back in Bernhardt's hideout, a specific red-head was laying on the floor, blood everywhere. _" So these are my last moments?...Am I going to die here?...Like that?...I wish I could see everyone's face for one last time… Kazuma…Kazuma…Forgive me….Forgive me for leaving you alone..Though I promised that I'd always support you…I'm sorry….." _Her breathing slowly stopped and her heart stopped beating…This was it… Everything was over. Bernhardt had won…

Or not?...

_**I'm really sorry it is short but **_

_**That's all I could come up with for now..**_

_**Don't miss next chappy! It's the final and longer :3**_

_**Andd sorry for not updating! Really busy with life..**_

_**Love yaaa**_

_**Stay tuned LovezZz**_

_**xxOOxx**_


	7. Chapter 7 FINAL

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaze no Stigma**

"_Everything seems to be all out of place. She is no longer here and she'll never be again. I have nothing else to live for. Her flame, that is no more, was the only thing that managed to melt the ice around my heart. I'm happy I met her. I only wish I haven't done the same mistake. I only wish I had never let her go. Why did I even choose to leave her? How is it even possible for someone to be happy when they don't have the people they love around? I'm so stupid. I was stupid from the start. I had many chances but I lost them all. Simply because I thought she'd always be there. Simply because I took her for granted. All I can do now is let lose and follow where my sorrow takes me. Be nothing than a walking corpse. I will forever erase you from my memory, only because your warm smile will always remind me of my mistake.. One wrong move, a thousand regrets… Forgive me… " _

As his last thoughts were trailing off, all Kazuma could now feel was a heavy weight on his chest and darkness engulfing his surroundings. His mind felt light and his consciousness was gone.

" Kazuma! Wake up! I have a mission for you!" Bernhardt's voice rung to his head. He got up from his bed and went to meet his new boss.

" I want you to let go of your barrier and allow all the demons to enter the city… Let them kill, let them bring more sorrow and darkness… * evil laugh* " Kazuma's eyes were blank. He just turned and raised his arms and unsummoned his barrier. After that a wave of demons came rushing through the town spreading death along its way. A satisfying smirk painted Bernhardt's face. His plan was working out perfectly fine. He couldn't feel prouder about himself. He actually, made a contractor work under him. And had managed to obtain . He had finally accomplished his goal.

All you could see around the town was people running panicked trying, desperately , to save themselves from these hungry beasts. Demons who have been being kept in the pits of hell for centuries were now roaming free killing, devouring and torturing human race. The stance of rotten and burnt flesh and the strong smell of blood were forcefully penetrating your inners. The dark clouds shadowing the sun, the blue sky hidden behind a dark mist, all these together were causing even the slightest hope to slip away. Kazuma was now flying above the city, staring at the infinity. This scene was nothing close to his inner numbness and the worst things is, that the whole situation left him completely untouched. He was just wandering, informing Bernhardt about the outcome of his actions.

" Excellent, dear. I'm allowing you to have some free time… To yourself…." He said… What an irony. The one person who took away everything from him was "kind" enough to give him some time to grieve. Kazuma chuckled and walked back to their headquarters. Did he even have something to grieve for? He couldn't remember… Who was he, before he started working for Bernhardt, anyway?... What was it that he lost?...Did he really lose something?... A sudden pain pierced through his head as the image of a familiar red-headed girl popped up into his mind. _" Who is she?...Do I know her?..Was she important to me?..." _He shook his head towards both sides to shake off those random thoughts. The unknown source of his inner sorrow was far enough to cause him confusion, he didn't need any more of a weight to be added.

Ayano woke up to some voices. She slightly opened her eyes and two familiar figures were standing across the room, conversing.

" She's waking up…"

" Yes, I know.. She sure is hard to handle uh?What should I do next, master?"

" Just make sure she doesn't get close to _him, _for as long she has left that is. " Lapis bowed down to her boss and walked towards her while he disappeared. When Ayano tried to speak, she couldn't. She was really weak to even move. All she could do was barely keep her eyelids raised. _" Wasn't I supposed to be dead?...What is going on?... _" She then remembered Bernhardt's last words _" for as long she has left "_. _" Right…he's got Enraiha.. and I was already dying due to his stupid magic… I won't last long…" _A specific browned-haired man came to her mind. _" Kazuma.. Right! Where is he? What happened to him? Wh-" _

" Wondering where he is?" Lapis' sharp voice made her jolt – mentally- . The purple –eyed woman had an evil smirk on, indicating that Ayano had lost. Her words came after to confirm her thinking.

" He joined our side. He thinks you are dead- well to be honest you will be, in any moment from now- and he let his sorrow lead him… He is mine, Ayano. He came to me on his own.. See? He loves me…He still does…." Ayano felt something warm sliding down her face. _" No… Kazuma…No… You need to wake up, Kazuma…Don't do this to yourself…Kazuma…Don't… Please… Kaz-…" _

" Just stay alive a bit more, you know, to see your beloved Kazuma destroying both the world and himself…."

Kazuma's eyes snapped. _" Did my heart just skip a beat?...What was that?..." _he thought as he entered the room were Ayano and Lapis were. For some reason, he couldn't see her. Only Lapis and Bernhardt who came right after he did.

Bernhardt handed Kazuma a book and told him:

" This is a really old book of powerful black magic. I need you to read this spell with me and together we are going to finish off Earth. All humans will become youmas and we will be their masters. Let's do it, Kazuma… Let's start a new world together. But before we begin, here" he handed Enraiha over to him. " we'll need this as an add on. Use it wise." Was all he said. As Bernhardt started casting the first part of the spell Kazuma was holding the sword tightly when shiver ran down his spine.

" _What is this feeling?...Why is this sword-…It feels as if it is trying to enter my mind… Stop.. it hurts… stop…" _Then something weird happened. His brain, subconsciously focused behind Bernhardt and Lapis, revealing a young girl laying on the cold floor, half-dead. Her eyes were half opened and was staring at him, as if they were begging for his attention. _" Why… it feels as if she's calling me… She looks so familiar… Why?..Stop… Stop calling me…" _

" ..zuma…Kazuma!" Bernhardt dragged him back to reality. " Is everything alright?" He gave him a suspicious look but quickly shove it off once Kazuma started his part of the spell. While he was casting it, his inner voice started to sound louder..

" _This feels weird… This sword..this girl… ano…Ayanoo? Who is she?...Who are you? Why are you staring at me?... My..heart…aches… it's as if..someone pierced through it.. Ayano… this name….Ayano-" _Then it happened… The facts of the previous day came back to him! Ay6ano..She was supposed to be dead but she is laying there… She is looking at him.. She is dying… "_AYANO! No what am I doing? Why can't I stop? Why? Snap out of it you dumbass! Damn it! NOO!"_

He twitched. One last line and the world would be over for good.

" What is it, why did you stop? Didn't we-"

"_We_? " He said ironically. " No, Bernhardt. _We _never agreed on destroying the world. The only thing I could ever agree on destroying is YOU!" A gust wind raised around Kazuma, sending Bernhardt, Lapis and the book flying on a near wall.  
" What the hell was I going to do?..." he said staring at his hands. He chuckled. " Thank you Enraiha..You brought me back to my senses…Let's do this… " he said as he raised the legendary sword and said:

" Hear my Spirits of the wind and fire. Combine your powers and allow me to bring peace back to this world!" His eyes turned blue and red. He was surrounded by both wind and fire. He turned to Bernhardt.

" Let's end this! " And so he started attacking him.

" FOOL! You could have obtained anything! Power as huge as Spirits themselves! Why did you have to ruin it all? "

" You are wrong, Bernhardt. Everything I ever wanted, I have it right here…My home…is her… As long as I have her, I need nothing more. "

" Well, too bad for you she is dead-"

" She's not… She is resting..She is just waiting for me to wake her up… As for you….. Goodbye Bernhardt…" A huge force mixed with wind and fire came out of Kazuma and surrounded everything, causing an enormous explosion all around the Earth.

" No!" Was all Bernhardt managed to say, before him along with Lapis, got washed away by the pure light of love…

When the explosion was over, Kazuma was left into an open-air place. Bernhardt's headquarters were noting than a mere illusion and now that he was gone, so was the hallucination. He let his arm fall, still holding Enraiha and turned to see Ayano laying unconscious. Everyone and everything had returned to their normal state. People revived and the town was rebuilt. No one could even remember what had happened. Kazuma walked towards Ayano and knelt down. He leaned closer to hear whether she was breathing or not. Her breaths were sharp and continues. _" She still needs Enraiha in her body" _, he thought as he placed Enraiha on top of her watching the legendary sword being dematerialized and absorbed by her body. Her colour turned to normal and her breathing became stable. As he took her in his arms, he felt her shifting then opening her eyes.

" Is…it… over?" She asked. He nodded yes.

" Are you…back?" He nodded again. Tears started falling from her eyes when she abruptly sat up and hugged him with all her might. Kazuma hugged her back and whispered to her ear:

" I'm sorry…. I promise… I won't ever leave you alone again… And thank you….For bringing me back…" He took a deep breath, taking ,as much of her scent as he could, in and then he pulled back, cupped her face and kissed her. When they broke their kiss Ayano smiled and said:

" No.. you are the one who brought me back… I'd be d-"  
" HUSH!" Ayano jolted.

" Don't even say it… Please…. When I thought you…and then you weren't… but… Damn…. Just stay alive for me… With me…. Forever and always…"

Ayano's tears were falling soundlessly. She buried her face in his neck and whispered:

"_..forever and always…." _

_**A/N: **__**That was all LovezZz! I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you all for your support! As a matter of fact this fanfic got soo many reviews that made me extremely sad that I had to end it but I had no choice. I need to finish my other fanfics too! HOWEVER! I'm thinking of making an "One-Shot Week" meaning I will pick a concept you guys suggest and write one-shots ( one for each day ) dedicated to the person who asked for it. SO make sure to leave your request in the review or pm me**_ _**and I will work on it and let you guys know when this will start! But don't lose any time! Leave your idea, so that I start working on them! I love you all and thank you! You mean the world to me! Without you I wouldn't be able to finish this! I hope you enjoyed this fanfic and that the end is satisfying enough for your taste!**_

_**Thank you for reviewing:**_

_Mariam _

_carcar_

_Lexi _

_redflower789_

_alice_

_freya23 _

_leah23_

_crazycandy_

_jacky _

_Katie Bell _

_Helen_

_Jack_

_Happiness_

_Lucy _

_Nightwing loverxoxo_

_trueblue51_

_TheInnerWolf _

_iSkittleFagg _

_and all the Guests :3_

**_Special Thanks to my all-time-supporters who never fail to make me happy :_**

**_kazenostigmafan4ever _**

**_jberagon17 _**

**_hotakugirl1996_**

**_InuKag4evertogether _**

**_animecrazylover4ever_**

**_Shadowmystt _**

**_hiddenflower10 _**

**_kelisanimefreakmitchell_**

**_Thank you for following: _**

_Brightsky12_

_InuKag4evertogether__  
_

_LDSDrumlinegurl_**_  
_**

_TheInnerWolf __  
_

_abuizhere __  
_

_cood9__  
_

_iSkittleFagg  
_

_jberagon17  
_

_ .39__  
_

_mgaa_**_  
_**

_riotgirl2005_****_  
__  
trueblue51_

**_And for favouriting:_**

_Aquamarine2002__  
_

_InuKag4evertogether  
_

_Jo-jo1325  
_

_LDSDrumlinegurl_**_  
_**

_Nightwing loverxoxo__  
_

_Shadowmystt  
_

_TheInnerWolf  
_

_iSkittleFagg  
_

_trueblue5_

_**Stay Tuned LovezZz**_

_**xxOOxx**_


End file.
